Suspended Love
by desirefulemison
Summary: "Emily had just gotten off of her shift at The Radley and was wearing that bartender outfit that made Alison ache (and, while the thought of Emily in suspenders had never crept into her thoughts before, the image now haunted every sex dream she had about her)."


It had become a sort of habit of theirs in recent months.

Alison sat in her living room grading papers every night, peering out the window every once in a while for Emily's car. When she saw the woman pull up she would head to the door, greeting her with a seductive smile every time and letting her in.

Tonight was no different. Emily had just gotten off of her shift at The Radley and was wearing that bartender outfit that made Alison ache (and, while the thought of Emily in suspenders had never crept into her thoughts before, the image now haunted every sex dream she had about her).

It was funny how Emily had pervaded every single aspect of Alison's life, leaving her constantly thinking about the brunette. She had had feelings for Emily for years, and she remembered many nights when she was 15 of just lying in bed, consumed with thoughts of her best friend, but this... this was on a totally different level.

Emily was truly a fantasy.

"Hey, you." Emily gave her an affectionate smile once she had come into Alison's house, pulling Alison into a gentle kiss, and Alison kissed her back.

"And aren't we looking good?" She observed, eyes appreciatively drinking in Alison's figure. Alison thanked God that she had changed out of her teaching clothes and into some sexy lingerie (that she had bought recently because she refused to let Emily touch her while she wore the things that Elliott... Archer... whoever the hell he was had ruined with his touch).

"Mhmm, you aren't looking too bad yourself," Alison murmured in a husky voice, fingers playing with the straps of Emily's suspenders. "You know what these do to me."

"I'm not sure I do. Why don't you show me?"

"I'm planning on it." Alison leaned up, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss again, and the two made their way to Alison's bedroom while they kissed, Emily pushing her down onto the bed and then climbing on top of her.

"Have you been thinking about me?" The brunette whispered into Alison's ear. She sucked on Alison's earlobe, making the blonde let out a little moan.

"All day. You make teaching hard."

"Good." Emily chuckled to herself, lips moving down to attack Alison's neck.

"Mhmm... babe, be careful," Alison murmured, Emily's lips sucking on her neck feeling amazing but not wanting to have to go to the trouble of hiding a hickey. The two had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, both because they were afraid of -A ruining it and because Alison was afraid of putting her job at risk if anybody were to find out that she was with a woman. At times it was difficult having a relationship that only existed in her house, but in the end it was so worth it.

Emily obeyed, slowly moving down her girlfriend's body. She reached to unclasp Alison's bra and Alison lifted herself up a little to let her, moaning again once the bra had fallen to the floor and Emily's lips wrapped around one of her nipples.

Alison went to begin undressing Emily, wanting to feel her girlfriend's bare skin against hers, but Emily caught her hands, shaking her head. "You love the suspenders, don't you?" Alison nodded her head. "Then leave them on."

The thought sent a wave of heat to Alison's core, and all she could do was let out an "okay," feeling herself grow weak as Emily began to trail her kisses down to where Alison needed her the most.

"You're not the only one who has a hard time concentrating at work," Emily murmured, fingers finding purchase at the sides of Alison's panties but not taking them down yet. "I could barely focus today. I was so focused on thinking about you like _this_ the entire time that I ended up spilling a drink on some girl."

"Yeah? And what were you thinking about?"

"How sexy you look naked. How good you taste. How much I love hearing you say my name. Really, Ali..." and when Emily slid her panties off _with her teeth_ Alison let out an aroused gasp. "the list could go on and on."

"Emily..." at this point Alison was practically shaking with need, and Emily seemed to understand that, tongue taking its first swipe of Alison's sex.

Alison let out a whimper, begging for more, and Emily's mouth easily found her clit, tongue swirling against the little bud.

"Em... f-fuck," Alison moaned out as Emily continued to please her, tongue alternating between flicking at and sucking her clit. Her hands moved to her chest, touching her own breasts as Emily brought her nearer and nearer to her peak. Finally she came, arching up against her girlfriend as her orgasm ripped over her like a tidal wave.

Emily helped her ride it out before moving back up the girl's body, placing a kiss to the top of Alison's head as the blonde collapsed against her chest.

"You're fucking amazing."

"You're beautiful."

Alison took that moment to flip them over. Some nights she took her time undressing Emily, taking as much time as she wanted to explore the brunette's body, mark her as hers (in places that would be easy to hide, of course), but now was not one of those nights. She made quick work of undressing the brunette, smirking a little as her suspenders fell to the floor.

As their bare skin pressed against each other's Emily shifted her hips up against Alison's, both of them letting out groans as their clits pressed against one another, and Alison repositioned herself to make the position easier for them.

 _"Ali,"_ Emily whispered as they continued to grind against one another. Alison moved her fingers down to rest in between their thighs, flicking Emily's clit with her fingers while they scissored. Emily did the same, their fingers and grinding bringing each other closer and closer to orgasm. Emily was the first to cum, filled with so much pent-up arousal from making Alison cum earlier, and then Alison was next, face burying itself into her girlfriend's neck as she rode out her second orgasm of the night.

"That was..."

"Incredible?" Emily supplied helpfully, smoothing down her girlfriend's hair as they laid together.

"Yes. _That."_

"So, the whole suspenders-while-fucking thing was a good idea, right?"

"Very."


End file.
